Blame it to Jack
by Songblurd
Summary: Following the aftermath of episode 3.17 Sugar Daddy, after the bail out committee turned down their petition; Daniel and Wilhelmina gets together to discuss ways on how to keep their company up float.
1. Chapter 1

Blame it to Jack

Pairing- Wilhelmina Slater/ Daniel Meade

Ratings- R-18

Disclaimer- So not mine!

_Okay, this is my first fic ever! So please excuse me, if there were some grammar lapses/ wrong punctuations because I am not English myself. I'm sooo into V-Dub lately that inspired me to join this Danimina community and I've been a devoted follower since then. So here's my try at writing, hope you guys like it._

'I must say I'm Impressed, Daniel.' She said smiling awkwardly, as she strides back and forth in his office.

'Err, Excuse me?'

He curled his brows in confusion. She almost smiled before grabbing a glass of whiskey sitting by itself on his office table. She quickly downed it.

'I think it's the most unselfish act considering you will sacrifice everything to save this company. It's impressive.'

She was dizzy with alcohol and everything she said sounded unintelligible. He laughs at her although; there is no humor in it. It was more of being amused to see her, hear her complimenting him instead of the usual criticism and denunciation she does to derail him. They were in his office discussing further what to do to save Mode. His Mother had gone home several hours after their close door meeting earlier, discussing about the Bail out committee discrediting their petition.

She offered to help and contribute to save Mode, Meade Publishing. After all, she's co- owner of the company or at least she's doing that for her son's future. Daniel was more than pleased, Wilhelmina Slater helping him save the company, them working together as a team instead of destroying each other. More than that, He had confided to her about Molly, which led him to offer her a drink, then another drink and another. They're on the third bottle of Jack Daniel's.

'What?' she asked, brows arched as she watches him stares at her with a stupid smile on his face.

'Nothing.' said Daniel as he pours himself another round of whiskey.

'You're still thinking about Molly?' she said in her trademark glare.

'I'm thinking about a lot of things Wilhelmina.' He sighs as he sips from his glass.

'Do you want to talk?' she is not sure what she just said and it feels like she's not about to regret it. Before she knew, she was settling on his office lounger sitting next to him.

He shook his head and emptied his glass. 'I've thought about it too much and each time it feels like I can't accept what happened.' He sighed loudly and looked at her resignedly.

Wilhelmina was loss for words, hence was not prepared to dispense any words of wisdom. She rolled her eyes instead and started pouting.

'Let's not talk about it.' Daniel suggested not waiting for her reply. Both of them wordlessly sip from their glasses.

She suddenly felt self-conscious with their awkward silence; she shifted her position and held her emptied glass at him. 'More please…'

'Its 2 am Wilhelmina.' He warns her.

'Good lord who cares.' Holding her glass she stands up to reach for the bottle of whiskey and she suddenly stumble on her feet. 'Ooops…'

Daniel abruptly slid closer, catches her. Holding her in both arms. She started chuckling as he frees her from his embrace.

'I think we should stop.' Daniel reaches for her glass. She willingly let him take it away. He walks towards his credenza and starts arranging the bottle of whiskey.

'Are my ears red? I can't tell.' she asks cupping both her ears.

Daniel peered at her and walks closer. 'A bit, yes.' He heedlessly touches her left ear and examines it.

His touch on her skin thrilled her, He caught her off guard and she squirms uneasily, causing Daniel to hold her, hands on either side of her shoulders to keep her steady. She gazed at him intently. It must be the alcohol seething in her brain, because she marveled at how cute he was. Daniel 'butt-monkey' Meade suddenly looks like a gorgeous Studly himbo. She shook her head and blink at him as the image of her Ex-boyfriend starts to form in front of her. She wanted to punish herself for being too smashed. They were in close proximity of each other. Daniel's hands still nestled in her bare arms and she couldn't be more aware of how he'd become uncomfortable. She shrugs her shoulders to free herself and the sudden movement made her dizzy.

'Uh-oh…' she walks unsteadily as she muddled her way through the door.

'Where are you going?' he asks and let out a short laugh at the sight of her struggling her way out.

'Home... I don't feel good.'

He threw back his head and giggled. 'Are you Nuts? You can't go out like that…'

She stops at the door and glance over her shoulder. 'I'm fine Daniel, I can manage.' She replied, she literally jumped when Daniel was right behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'What the…'

'Told you, you are not going anywhere.' He steered her towards the direction of his lounger and forced her to sit.

'Stay there.'

'What are you doing? I want to go home and you are not stopping me.' She was fuming She tries to stand up but he pins her down the lounger again.

'You are tanked Wilhelmina, besides you don't feel good. I mean, if you really want to go home I can call a town car for you or a cab but who's gonna look after you in your apartment now that He, Connor's…'

'I don't need him.' She cuts him off she looks outraged now. 'Or even you to baby sit me Daniel.' She stands up and stares at him sharply.

'Come on, stay till you're sober.' He said with a genuine concern on his face.

It terrified her. 'Don't be stupid, just in case you've forgotten, I have a son now.' She mumbled.

'Fine, if you really need to go home then I'll take you home.' Daniel smirked at her and sighed in defeat.

Before Wilhelmina could open her mouth to respond, Daniel swiftly tucked an arm with hers. She was startled and began to fidget. Both still feeling hazy, they stumbled on their feet. Daniel uses all his weight to keep from being off balance. His arms wrapped around her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. They stood there holding each other and Wilhelmina felt strange at how their linked arms felt so good. She shakes her head and sighs loudly. 'Are you just going to stare at me or what?' she exclaimed.

Within seconds, Daniel's hands flew and retreated on his side. 'I, I'll just get my keys.'

She positions herself on the side next to the driver's seat of his Porsche GT2. Daniel gets in the car and starts the engine. Still boozed up and a bit tipsy, she eyed the interiors of the luxury sports car.

'You know, I bet this can go aide us with our finances. It costs a fortune.' She suggested.

'Yeah, I know this too has to go.' He uttered trying to smile, evidently still feeling the tension of their awkward incident moments ago. A strange feeling is building up in him. Like a knot throbbing in his stomach. This could be the most unthinkable misadventure of his life. Wilhelmina Slater, whom he loathes the most in his lifetime, they almost…

_No, no, no…_ sure He is lonely and needs a little company but with her?

20 minutes later, Daniel stops at her apartment. All worries had vanished as He watches her contently dozing off on her seat. She was acting all crazy during the ride and it amuses him. He uses his shoulder to shake her awake.

'Hey, wake up.'

She opened her eyes and smiled dryly. Eyes were blinking, trying to adjust herself with the jabbing pain of her hang over. 'Oh' she complains.

'You, okay?' he asked and once again she saw a genuinely- concerned look on Daniel's face. Once more, she was terrified. She closes her eyes, hoping the thoughts would go away. As her green-colored pupils met his, she lost it all. He is all she could see, feel and the warmth of his breath mixing with her is intoxicating her even more.

Absent-mindedly, she unbuckles his seatbelt and speaks. 'You know, I hate you Daniel Meade.' Seconds later, she was kissing him. Gently at first, soft and slow, delighting at the flavor of liquor on his lips. She felt him pushing her and they shortly stop and look at each other. Fear flashes across his face. She wanted to smile at the thought of it; her lips slightly parted and she frowns at him. Is he going to elude her? Yet, he took her by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Blame it to Jack

So not mine though, I wish I do

'You know, I hate you too Wilhelmina Slater.' His self-control melted after murmuring words to her ear. She rolls her eyes and grin victoriously as he closes the gap between them. He leans across the seat to her, catching her lips. Kissing her hungrily, she responded with much intensity. As they deepened their kiss, Daniel drove his tongue into her mouth and she sucked it even deeper, with strong, hungry pulls. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck while the other was touching his bicep, fingers running into his toned muscles. Daniel quickly reaches across her and reclined her seat backward until she was lying on her back and he was hovering on top of her.

Wilhelmina groans at the hard-on pressed against the inner of her thighs. He impatiently unbuttons her blouse, unclasping her La Perla bra, he squeezes one boob and her breath quickens as he starts planting hungry kisses on her neck, to her collarbone and down to her breast. He shifts his weight to remove his jacket; she helps him undo the buttons of his shirt. He caught his breath as her fingers were tangling to free him from his pants and boxer. Then his hand was under her skirt, then inside her thighs, higher and inside her underwear. She shivers, holding her breath-anticipating-longing- the feel of his fingers caressing her silky little curls and seeking the tiny opening beneath. She sighs with pleasure at the feel of Daniel's hands exploring her body.

He lowers his head to plant wet rough kisses in between her breast. He was doing something with his teeth and it felt so good, she cried out loudly at the shafts of sensation

'Oh, Daniel…' she obliviously calls his name.

He lifts his head from her breast and stares into the green depths of her eyes.

'I thought, you said you hated me? He snarled.

'I do, but I never said I didn't want you…well, at least just tonight' she lustfully breathed to his ear.

Daniel was bewildered. He never imagined she would ever want him. Before he could think of his senseless retort, Wilhelmina cupped his face forcing his head to her and capturing his mouth.

Daniel groans as they deepened their kiss. He knows she wanted her, too. He needed this. Whatever it is, he badly needs it. How could you refuse a woman like her? She is Beautiful and definitely irresistible. He still loathed her but with a need so intense; it's enough to drive all his thoughts out of his mind.

He strips away the remaining fabric covering her. Both of them gasps at the feel of his flesh against her, it was unbearably sensual.

Wilhelmina wrapped her legs around his waist as he moves inside her. She thrusts against him, and he cried out, hands trembled as he sought the slippery hot opening between her legs.

She moans as he plunges into her. They tumble inside his car, in a messy jumble of arms and legs. They move slowly, allowing the rhythm to carry them faster and faster, higher and higher. Until both of them peaked at a burst of sensation.

Daniel collapsed on top of her. Both breathing heavily, each too exhausted to move.

He felt her wriggling underneath him. He shifts his weight to allow her space. He saw her hand flew to her mouth, while the other made a frantic fluttering motion.

'Oh God, are you going to throw up?' Daniel was wide eyed.

Wilhelmina groans as she opens her eyes, scowling at the twinge of pain in her head. She instantly grabs a pillow to her face, not wanting to get up. She heard a shrill cry and she jolted out of the bed. She glanced at the crib and her son was nowhere to be found. Panic-stricken she ran out to the hallway, and for a second, stops at a compelling familiarity of that moment. _Deja vu? Is she dreaming or did he…  
_

'Connor…?' she exclaims, excitedly rushing to her living room. Her jaw dropped as she met his eyes. He's wearing a stupid smile on his face and holding her son as he whimpers in his arms.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she exasperated before stretching an arm to scoop the child from him. She endearingly smiles at the baby and gently rocks him against her chest.

'You let me in last night.'

She chose to ignore him and headed to the kitchen. She placed the child in a baby seat and prepared his milk.

'Wilhelmina, we have to talk.'

She spun around and looked at him intently, she noticed he was wearing a different shirt from last night and she figured out it was Connor's. She eventually sense she was wearing a white robe and questions began to run on her mind.

'You were pretty hammered last…'

'Where's the nanny? She cuts him off. She ran a finger on the Victoria secret satin robe she was wearing before flashing a flustered look at him.

'You dismissed her last night, remember?' wrinkling his eyebrows at her. 'Uhm, if you are wondering last night, I…I helped you get dress.' He anxiously explained.

She paused for a while, pursing her lips as she tries to remember the events of last night. Trying to think of her spiteful remarks but could not find any, she picks up William and heads to the hallway into her bedroom.

'Wilhelmina…' he follows her and stops by the door.

'Daniel, for God's sake aren't you supposed to be in the office by now?'

'Well, for one I called Betty and had her come over.'

'What?' her eyes widened pestered with irritation.

'You threw up on my car seat last night, so I had her call a car wash service to get it cleaned. She is coming back to bring us breakfast, before going to the office. '

She laid her baby in his cot, gave his feed and spun around to face Daniel.

'Oh good couldn't contain yourself from blabbing about your escapades huh, Daniel?' folding her arms, she looked him in the eye. He raised a brow at her and shook his head.

'So Betty would be eaves podding around here, force you to take her admonition. And the best of all, you'll gonna do it in front of my very eyes. Wonderful!' she said sarcastically.

'Look, I didn't tell Betty any of my escapades, okay. Ugh, why are you being so difficult? I just want us to…'

'To talk? You really think you can have me spend a breakfast with you and discuss our little display of temporary insanity last night. Thanks, but no thanks Daniel.' She tries to close the door of her bedroom but he stops her. He gets in.

'Last night was… we made love.' He mumbled nervously.

'It's called Sex Daniel…' she said with a disgusted look on her face.

'Sex, love making, whatever… we did something Wilhelmina and…'

'You regret it now? What, you feel guilty or let me guess, are you as disgusted as I am?' she scoffed.

Daniel shakes his head unable to think of words to say. He felt strange. She was damn right, it was just sex. A need for release, he had done that many times before this, before Molly. No attachment, no emotions. This should be the part where he leaves the apartment after a night of indulging pleasure. But why is he still there? It would be damn easy hadn't it been Wilhelmina.

'Look, Daniel…' she smirks before walking closer to him. 'Let's not forget that you were the one who initiated that we drink last night.' She reminded him. 'You thought putting our creative minds together and getting puzzled with some brew was a good idea. You're screwed well, you have Jack Daniel's to blame.' She said laughing and steering away.

'I didn't regret it.' He grabs her by the wrist and spins her around. Hands on her waist, he draws her closer to him. He is looking straight into her eyes and she couldn't help but stare back at him.

'We… we were both loaded last night and made a stupid mistake, Daniel.' She fidgets and strangles to free herself from his grasp.

He held her tighter to him until her hands are resting on his chest. She clenches her fist and starts pounding. 'Get your hands off me Daniel Meade…'

'Couldn't say I can take the blame for it, you said you wanted me Wilhelmina Slater.' his voice was husky. He can't believe he actually said what he just said. Is he pursuing this, why?

'Aw, if my memory serves me right I think I pointed out how I hated you.' She snorted raising a brow at him. 'We hate each other let's not forget that shall we.'

'I didn't say we will stop the loathing Wilhelmina.' He said, staring at her deliberately.

'And what, you think we could use a good fuck to mend our heartbreaks, to deflect ourselves from reality…you're delusional Daniel.'

His arms still around her, he pulls her closer. He is getting frustrated now. She squirms and wriggles her hips to free herself. He groans, can't believe he was incredibly turned on by her body grinding against his.

'Let me go Daniel.'

'Oh yeah?' he leans over their noses were touching. 'Make me…'

He kisses her softly, so gentle she closes her eyes to savor the exquisite feeling. He felt the squirming stopped; her hands unclenched and automatically flew to his nape.

Daniel smiles in her mouth. 'Liar...'

She smiles back and kisses him hungrily. He deepens their kiss and pushes her towards the bed. Mouths not leaving each other, Daniel shifts to bring their bodies closer together.

They are so wrap up with each other until a faint knock kills it all.

'Daniel, its Betty are you still there?'

Three more knocks and Daniel sighs, gets up to answer the door. He eyed Wilhelmina as she bites her lower lip, to keep herself from laughing. For a moment, their gazes held, and both knew this would be a hell lot of talking-arguments- Jack Daniels- and what not.

- the End-

-----------------------------


End file.
